Who You
by babyjuliet
Summary: Hinata tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke tidak jahat. Setidaknya begitu ia merasakannya selama ini. Tapi tetap saja bertemu dengannya adalah hal yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun Sasuke dan Gaara adalah teman, alasan yang cukup jelas untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. "Tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya perasaanku sering berubah-ubah..."
1. Chapter 1 : Since I met you

**Olaa,,, _babyjuliet_ is in the house**

My first fic,,, n hope you like it...

**Disclaimer : **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : AU banget, OOC banget, TYPO(s) juga and many more...**

**Who You**

**Chapter 1 : Since I met you...**

_Aku belum pernah mencintai. Cinta yang tulus dan setia seperti janji bulan yang selalu setia mengelilingi bumi memberikannya malam yang begitu teduh, seperti komitmen langit yang bersedia menjaga dunia dari kejamnya angkasa atau seperti matahari yang tak pernah pamrih memberikan sinarnya setiap pagi agar tumbuhan masih bisa menghijaukan setiap ujung daunnya, agar embun tersisih dan manusia dapat memulai menata kehidupannya dari detik pertama. Cinta yang tersebut sesejuk air yang mengaliri tenggorokan makhluk yang dahaga, atau mungkin seperti udara yang menghiasi paru di setiap bagiannya. Selalu, dan selalu._

_Aku memang tidak pernah merasakannya, tapi kenapa setiap kali ingin lebih kugali setiap rinci dari keindahan kata itu aku tidak bisa. Aku juga tidak berusaha, mungkin nanti tapi aku tidak pernah memaksakannya untuk datang padaku. Aku senang hidupku seperti ini, aku sangat menikmatinya. _

Aku, namaku Hinata. Aku terlahir dari keluarga Hyuuga, aku masih memiliki orang tua meskipun kini hanya tinggal satu. Ayahku, Hiashi Hyuuga seorang menteri luar negeri dari Negara matahari terbit ini, tapi ayah sangat menyukai fashion karenanya ayah juga memiliki bisnis lain dengan mempunyai brand coat ternama di Jepang yaitu "Fallen". Oleh karena itu, setiap hari dia sibuk dan jarang sekali berada di rumah.

Dan… Ibuku seorang aktris, menurutku ibuku cantik sekali matanya seperti mata seekor rusa dan memiliki tubuh yang indah bak seorang peri yang berwujud manusia dan terselimuti kulit putih seperti kilauan mutiara, ya.. setidaknya itu yang kuingat dan kulihat difoto.

Ibuku meninggal ketika aku berumur 10 tahun, saat sedang menjalani syuting di Inggris ibu mengalami kecelakaan saat pengambilan _scene_ _car driving_ dari atap gedung tiba-tiba pengamannya terlepas, ibu terjatuh dan mengalami perdarahan yang luar biasa banyak. Ibu tidak tertolong, ibu meninggal saat perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Hanya ayah saja yang saat ini menemaniku menjalani masa remajaku meskipun kenyataannya dia tidak pernah selalu ada disisiku, disampingku saat aku membutuhkannya. Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya, dan aku yakin ayah juga sangat menyayangiku.

Aku tidak ingin ayah mengetahui bahwa terkadang aku rindu masa-masa kecilku dulu dan menginginkan ayah yang selalu berada disisku. Oleh karena itu aku hanya diam, aku tidak ingin ayahku merasa sedih dan memikirkan aku. Aku hanya ingin ayah tahu aku bahagia.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Anda sudah siap nona Hyuuga?", seorang wanita setengah baya memasuki kamar Hinata dan membungkukkan badannya kearah si gadis Hyuuga.

"Sudah Kaede, aku akan segera turun sebentar lagi", Hinata kembali meneruskan aktivitasnya menyisir rambutnya. Sesekali ia melengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tangannya mengambil jepit rambut kecil berwarna hitam dan meletakkannya ke rambut indah miliknya dan dibiarkannya tergerai.

"Sudah, selesai…"

Hinata meraih tas ungunya yang berada di atas tempat tidur dan memasukkan ponselnya. Memakai sepatu sekolahnya dan merapikan seragamnya.

"Nona Hyuuga, apa Anda ingin Kakashi mengantar Anda ke sekolah hari ini?" Kaede kembali membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak usah, Kaede. Aku akan berangkat sendiri, aku akan berangkat berasama temanku Karin."

"Tidakkah itu berbahaya nona?" Tanya Kaede meyakinkan sekali lagi.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku kan sudah pernah melakukannya, dan aku baik-baik saja selama ini. Berhentilah khawatir terus-menerus padaku Kaede. Aku sudah 18 tahun."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa Kaede, ayah tidak akan marah. Oh ya, Kakashi apa kau tahu kapan ayah akan pulang."

Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya, "Tuan akan selesai melakukan pertemuan bisnis di Hawai besok, sepertinya beliau akan kembali ke Jepang dalam waktu dua hari kedepan nona."

"Baiklah, ittekimasu !"

Nona Hyuuga itu berjalan menelusuri trotoar kota Tokyo. Sesekali ia tampak menyibakkan poni yang menutupi wajah mungilnya karena tertiup angin.

"Hina-chan! Ohayou,,,"

Gadis dengan tubuh yang ramping itu menepuk pelan pundak si Hyuuga. Rambutnya berwarna merah menyala, kulitnya agak kecoklatan dan sebuah kacamata berframe hitam bertengger tepat di depan kedua bola matanya.

"Karin-san, Ohayou…", jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil kearah si gadis berambut merah.

"Hinata, kudengar Anko sensei kemarin menghukum senior kita karena terlambat masuk kelasnya dengan menulis surat permohonan maaf sebanyak 10.000 lembar. Benar-benar sensei keterlaluan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kram yang terasa pada tangannya setelah menulis itu semua. Menurutmu bagaimana Hinata?"

Si gadis Hyuuga tampak tidak menunjukkan sikap terkejut, menurutnya Anko sensei sering melakukan hal itu. Ia pernah mendengar saat Kiba Inuzuka tertangkap basah menyembunyikan anjingnya dan membawanya ke sekolah, Kiba juga diberi hukuman oleh Anko sensei. Hukumannya agak aneh tapi pasti membuatnya jera yaitu dengan membersihkan atap gedung ruang olahraga.

"Oh,ya Karin-san." Hinata tampak teringat sesuatu.

"Haii?''

"Jam pertama hari ini bukannya pelajaran Anko sensei?"

"Benarkah, HAA! IYA BENAR, SEBAIKNYA KITA SEGERA MENCARI BUS AGAR TIDAK TERLAMBAT HINATA!"

Konoha Instituta

Sekolah yang dianggap terbaik di Tokyo. Bahkan ada yang menjulukinya TOP Instituta karena kepopulerannya. Bagaimana tidak, sekolah ini memiliki gedung yang lengkap dan fasilitas lain yang tidak ada di sekolah lain. Banyak bintang dan atlet terkenal yang berasal dari Konoha Instituta ini. Tak ayal hanya anak-anak dari kaum borjuis yang berduit banyak yang mampu bersekolah disini. Sebagian lagi penghuni Konoha Instituta adalah kaum minoritas penerima beasiswa, dimana sebenarnya mereka tidak pernah dianggap ada.

Memang sudah masuk zaman modern dimana tidak hanya manusia saja yang berakal tetapi bahkan alat komunikasi yang disebut ponsel pun sekarang diciptakan dengan diberi otak yang pintar, tetapi murid-murid di K.I masih saja banyak yang melakukan _bulliying_ di kalangan juniornya. Tetapi memang beginilah adanya dimana kaum penyiksa yang berkedok konglomerat menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Hinata Hyuuga, putri tunggal pejabat tinggi dan eksekutif sukses seorang Hiashi Hyuuga dengan kekayaan yang bahkan tidak bisa dibayangkan dan tak akan habis jika sekalipun setiap harinya kau mengadakan pesta di tempat mewah berbintang. Nona muda Hyuuga sudah satu tahun lebih bersekolah disitu. Tapi tak pernah ada yang tahu kalau dia adalah salah seorang anak orang kaya di Jepang. Tidak ada satu pun yang menyadarinya. Hyuuga masuk ke K.I bermodalkan sertifikat pemenang pertama lomba karya tulis Ilmiah terbaik dan paling menginspirasi di kota Tokyo saat masih bersekolah di sekolah sebelumnya.

Tidak pernah ada yang menyangka kalau gadis yang selalu berpakaian sederhana dan tidak pernah berdanadan adalah seorang putri Hyuuga. Orang-orang disekitarnya mengira bahwa dia mungkin hanyalah seorang kerabat Hyuuga yang miskin atau bahkan anak pungut yang dipelihara oleh keluarga Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Konoha Instituta

Sebagian orang hanya menganggap ini adalah salah satu tempat bermain mereka dimana mereka bisa dengan mudah memamerkan barang-barang super mahal atau menjadikan dirinya paling tampan atau paling cantik di Konoha Instituta ini. Apapun yang dipikirkan tapi memang itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi di sekolah ini.

"Ohayou, Hinata-san. Ohayou Karin-san."

Sapa seorang pemuda dari belakang. Salah satu anak terpintar di Konoha ini. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan membalas sapaannya dengan suara pelan.

"Ohayou, " jawab Hinata pelan

Karin tidak merasa kaget dengan kelakuan salah seorang temannya ini. Kabuto memang anak yang ceria, meskipun dia juga salah satu korban _bulliying_ yang paling sering dikerjai.

"Hei, . Kau Kabuto? Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah datang, bawa banyak kertas lagi. Mau kau apakan kertas-kertas itu Kabuto. "

"Aku membantu Kurenai sensei merapikan dokumen-dokumen setiap murid Konoha Karin-san."

"Kau hebat sekali, pantas saja semua guru membuatmu bekerja terus-menerus bahkan sampai hari libur pun." Karin tersenyum memandang bocah laki-laki itu.

"Kalian ini bicara apa, aku kan sudah melakukannya sejak lama. Rasanya seperti baru kali ini kalian memujiku. hehe…"

"Iya aku senang, kalau kau suka berbuat baik. Jangan lupakan kami ya, Kabuto. Benar kan Hinata"

Hinata kemudian mengangguk cepat. "Hai"

"Tentu saja, kalian kan teman baikku. Itu pun kalau saja masih menganggapku begitu."

"Tapi, sebaiknya kita segera bergegas, sebentar lagi kelas akan masuk. Kalian tidak ingin mendapat hukuman dari Anko sensei kan."Kata Hinata pelan dengan wajah gelisah.

Hinata dan Karin sama-sama mempercepat langkahnya, malas sekali kalau harus berhadapan dengan guru killer seperti Anko sensei.

.

.

.

Kelas II-2

Kelas II-2 adalah kelas paling popular di sekolah ini. Bagaimana tidak, semua anaknya tidak ada yang jelek. Setiap bagian tubuhnya dihiasi barang-barang yang mewah dan mahal.

Tak perlu terkejut bahwa banyak diantaranya memiliki kelompok-kelompok tertentu. Mereka berteman dengan orang-orang yang hanya mereka sukai. Tentu memilih yang kaya atau pun yang berpenampilan menarik tidak salah kan. Makanya, banyak murid yang merasa bahagia saat sejak mereka tahu bahwa kelas ini adalah kelas popular.

Bagaimana dengan Hinata, menurutnya berada di kelas ini merupakan bencana baginya. Banyak sekali hal yang Hinata benci dari kelas ini. Salah satunya adalah adanya kelompok pengacau yang membuat Hinata kesal dengan si ketua yang paling sok sejagad raya, Tuan Sabaku Gaara. Kelompok ini terdiri dari anak-anak yang paling berpengaruh. Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Sai dan Nara Shikamaru. Seluruhnya adalah orang yang paling menjengkelkan di seantero Konoha. Mereka sering sekali membuat kekacauan, terutama Tuan muda Sabaku. Dia tidak pernah memandang orang lain yang ada disekitarnya kecuali teman-temannya. Menganggap orang lain seperti seonggok sampah, padahal dia sendiri tak lebih dari perusuh yang bisanya hanya menyiksa anak-anak lain saja.

"Hei, Shikamaru. Nanti mau tidak kau main bola dengan kita. Timku kekurangan orang nih?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hah, malas. Pulang sekolah aku mau tidur." Jawab Shikamaru dengan cueknya.

"Jangan begitu lah Nara, kau tahu kan Gaara ada janji dengan kekasihnya. Aku sudah berjanji akan bertanding dengan senpai kita. pliss .." Naruto memohon kepada Shikamaru.

"Baik-baik, hentikan wajah memelasmu itu. Jijik sekali."

"Arigato,,,"

Naruto dan Shikamaru adalah orang yang paling ramah diantara mereka, setidaknya dia masih menganggap kami ada. Tidak seperti anggota kelompok yang lainnya.

"Naruto!, sudah diamlah. Kau mau aku tendang hah, berisik sekali." si Tuan muda Sabaku sepertinya merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Baik, baik. Baru bicara sebentar kau sudah marah padaku. Tapi, hei Gaara… Lihat siapa yang datang." Naruto menunjuk kearah pintu masuk, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirangnya tengah berjalan masuk kelas. Huft, satu lagi makhluk menyebalkan di Konoha.

"Gaara-kun…" Yamanaka Inou mendesah manja sambil memeluk Gaara yang sedang duduk.

Yamanaka Ino adalah kekasih Gaara, semua orang tahu itu. Tak heran Gaara menyukai Ino, dia cantik dan juga seorang model terkenal. Sungguh beruntung sekali Gaara.

"Hei, Ino-hime. Kau rindu padaku ya, sampai harus datang kesini…" kata Gaara sambil mengecup punggung tangan Ino.

"Iya, sayang. Jangan lupa nanti malam Gaara-kuun …"

"Tentu saja Ino-chan. Aku kan sudah janji padamu. Mana mungkin aku bohong…" kata Gaara

"Benar ya, tapi… Gaara-kun, gadis itu kenapa melotot kearah ku sih" Yamanaka Ino memandang kearah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Siapa?"

Gaara memandang tajam kearah si gadis Hyuuga.

"Hei, Hyuuga. Kau berani memelototi gadisku, ha!"

Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya Sabaku-san, aku tidak melototi Ino-san. Aku bahkan dari tadi sedang belajar." bantah si gadis Hyuuga pelan.

"Berani kau Hyuuga sialan…!"

Gaara mengambil satu sushi milik Naruto dan melemparkannya kearah si Hyuuga.

"Hei, Gaara. Itu punyaku…!" teriak Naruto dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah sushi yang lain.

"Ahh,, bajuku…!" Hinata memegangi seragamnya. Kini seragamnya telah kotor karena bekas Sushi dari lemparan Gaara.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa.." kata Karin

"Jangan berani melawan atau membantahku, Hyuuga. Dasar jalang!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak…" Hinata mendesah lemah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan membantah, kau ini tak punya telinga Ha! "

Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dia melangkahkan kaki kearah si Hyuuga. Lalu dipukulnya meja Hyuuga keras-keras.

Brakk…!

"Aku paling tidak suka dibantah atau ditentang oleh gadis sepertimu. Sialan…" Gaara meraih kerah baju Hinata dan mengangkatnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari luar.

"Gaara, hentikan!. Kalau kau tidak mau kena masalah dengan Anko sensei, segera suruh pergi pacarmu itu. Anko sensei sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Shit,,! Awas saja kau jalang."

Gaara kembali ke tempat duduknya. Matanya masih memandang tajam si Hyuuga.

"Huh, padahal aku ingin sekali melihat si Hyuuga itu lebih tersiksa. Rasanya menyenangkan. Tapi ya, sudahlah. Gaara-kun aku kembali ke kelasku dulu ya."

Ino mengecup pipi Gaara dan segera keluar dari ruangan.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Anko sensei memasuki ruangan.

"Ohayou,,,,"

Ms. Anko menatap ke seluruh ruangan. Memperhatikan seluruh murid-muridnya di tempat duduk.

" Uzumaki Naruto, sudah selesai kau mengunyah makananmu ha!"

"Sudah, sensei…!" teriaknya

"Kalau kau belum selesai, selesaikan saja diluar dan jangan pernah kembali untuk mengikuti pelajaranku."

Naruto segera beringsut ke tempat duduknya. Tak ingin dia berurusan dengan sensei yang menyebalkan seperti dia.

"Miss, Hyuuga. Ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kau terlihat gelisah?"

"Baju saya Ms. Anko. Sepertinya saya harus mencucinya."

"Kenapa bajumu bisa kotor begitu, Hinata..?"

"Tadi saya… "

Pembicaraannya terpotong karena Gaara lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Sepertinya, dia lupa kalau dia habis bermain di kubangan lumpur bersama teman-temannya. Babi-babi dan kerbau… Haha,…"

"Haa…Haa.."

'Bagus, sekarang kau memalukan dirimu sendiri Hinata.' Batinnya.

"Sudah diam semua. Hinata, sekarang cepat kau bersihkan bajumu di kamar mandi."

"Arigato gozaimasu"

"Ayo, semua buka buku kalian,,,"

.

.

.

Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Gaara dan teman-temannya. Hatinya sudah kebal. Berakhir seperti ini itu juga sudah sering.

Langkahnya gontai menuju kamar mandi, seragamnya jadi kotor gara-gara si Sabaku melemparnya dengan sushi tadi.

'Dasar Sabaku, apa sih yang ada dipikirannya. Selalu saja bertindak kekanak-kanakan'

Hinata mengoceh dalam hati sambil membilas kotoran sisa saus sushi yang menempel diseragamnya.

Sekarang seragamnya sudah kembali bersih, tapi menjadi basah.

'Nanti juga kering,' batinnya

"Sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke kelas sebelum Ms. Anko lebih marah."

Hinata bergegas merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju kelas. Tapi saat dia membalikkan badan dari pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba…

Brukk….

"Aww…"

"Gomenasai"

Hinata memperhatikan pemuda dihadapannya. Sepertinya dia tidak mengenal pemuda ini, mungkin dia baru. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melihatnya di Konoha ini, sudah jelas dia anak baru.

"Ceroboh sekali kau ini…

"Maaf, aku tadi sedang terburu-buru…"

"Kau ini, Hyuuga Hinata. Itu namamu kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Apa kau mengenalku?"

"Bodoh, itu jelas tertulis di dadamu kan."

Hinata melihat kearah dadanya, iya benar itu tertulis namanya. Lelaki ini sangat ketus, bicaranya juga tidak sopan.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang, kau melihat dadaku…?" Tanya Hinata pelan

"Maksudku bukan dada itu, maksudku kan namamu terpampang disitu."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Cih, dengar… aku tak mau berlama-lama denganmu, aku hanya mau kau menunjukkan jalan dimana kantor kepala sekolah Mrs. Tsunade. Kau tahu?"

Hinata tak mau berpikir panjang lagi, ia harus segera menunjukkan jalannya kalau ia ingin segera kembali ke kelas.

"Kau…. Lurus saja koridor ini. Belok kanan, ada sebuah ruangan kaca. Itu dia, headmaster's office."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Aku tidak mendengarnya bisa kau lebih keras sedikit." Lelaki itu mendekatkan telinganya kearah wajah Hinata. Spontan saja wajahnya memerah.

"Hei, ada apa? Wajahmu merah?" kedua mata mereka bertemu. Semakin memerah wajah Hinata.

Hinata tidak ingin terbawa suasana, ia harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kau lurus mengikuti koridor ini, belok kanan kau akan menemui ruangan kaca. Itu dia, headmaster'office."

Si nona muda Hyuuga segera berlari dari lelaki itu. Baginya masalah memang harus dihindari, buat apa menghadapinya kalau menghindar saja lebih mudah.

"Dasar, menyebalkan sekali."

"Baiklah, jangan lupa ya PR kalian. Buat contoh essay dalam bahasa Inggris yang kaitannya tentang kebudayaan. Minggu depan, kumpulkan !. "

"NARA SHIKAMARU! DARIPADA KAU TIDUR TERUS, LEBIH BAIK KAU YANG MENJADI PENANGGUNG JAWAB DARI TUGAS INI. NARA…!"

"Baik, sensei. Selalu saja aku yang menjadi sasaran kalau seperti ini"

"Makanya, jangan kau tidur terus."

"Diamlah kau Naruto, kau mau merasakan ini..!" Shikamaru mengarahkan kepalan tangan ke arah Naruto.

Tok, tok..

"Permisi, Anko sensei. Apa kau sudah selesai mengajar?"

Tsunade-sama memasuki kelas.

"Baru saja kelas selesai Tsunade-sama."

"Tunggu,tunggu jangan keluar dulu. Ada yang ingin ku kenalkan pada kalian semua. Masuklah…"

Seseorang memasuki kelas, Hinata memperhatikannya. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat lelaki ini. Dia…

"Dengarkan, dia ini adalah teman baru kalian. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia sangat tampan aku tahu dan dia juga sangat pintar. Dulu dia tinggal di Jepang, kemudian karena bisnis keluarganya dia pindah ke New York. Sekarang dia akan menetap di Tokyo. Jadi bertemanlah dengan dia. Naruto, kau jaga dia ya."

"Baik Mrs. Tsunade…!" jawab Naruto lantang.

"Kita pergi Anko "

Sekarang seisi kelas memandangi Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki ini begitu tampan dan keren. Tidak memakai seragam malah stelan kemeja putih dan celana jins sobek-sobek memakai luaran berupa coat berwarna hitam. Sangat modis.

"Tunggu dulu. SEMUA MINGGIR…!" teriak Sabaku Gaara.

Semua anak minggir dan memberikan jalan kepada si Sabaku. Tampaknya Gaara penasaran dengan siswa baru ini sehingga membuatnya mau memperhatikan. Biasanya dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan dengan hal-hal semacam ini.

Gaara memelototinya dari atas sampai kebawah.

"Kau ingin memastikan sesuatu haa!, hei Sabaku no Gaara." kata si Uciha.

Si Uciha ini benar-benar berani, baru bertemu saja sudah berani membentak Gaara, apa dia tidak tahu siapa yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang ini.

"Uciha Sasuke, temanku. Benar kau ini sahabat lamaku… Sasuke kemana saja kau selama ini kawan…." Gaara memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku selalu ada, kau yang tak pernah mengunjungiku."

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, kau tahu kan bagai mana sifat ayahku. Kau semakin tampan saja."

"Kau juga kawan."

Mereka terus saja mengobrol dan membahas ini dan itu. Sepertinya mereka adalah teman lama yang sudah tidak pernah bertemu. Seorang Sabaku Gaara, ditambah lagi dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Semakin banyak saja orang-orang menyebalkan di Konoha Instituta.

"Ku dengar, dia sangat kaya."

"Mungkin dia seorang aktor"

"Dia benar-benar memiliki tubuh yang bagus, sangat atletis."

"Wah, tampan sekali"

"Dia bahkan bukan seperti orang Jepang asli."

Tiba-tiba suasana kelas menjadi ramai, kehadiran si Uciha membuat semua anak berpikir macam-macam. Uchiha Sasuke memang orang yang masih asing, tapi dengan cepat dia akrab dengan teman yang lain.

Dan ternyata, dia si tuan muda Uchiha adalah teman lama Sabaku Gaara.

Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti akan semua ini, dari sekian banyak orang kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke. Apalagi si Uchiha ini akan bergabung dengan si pengacau Gaara dan temannya yang lain. Lengkap sudah penderitaan si Hyuuga kali ini.

"Semoga dia tidak mengenalku atau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku." kata Hinata

Karin melihat sahabat di sebelahnya sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hina-chan… Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada, Karin-san… "

"Menurutmu bagaimana Uciha Sasuke itu…?"

"Entahlah Karin-san, sepertinya dia sama saja dengan Gaara dan yang lainnya."

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana sekarang…"

"Aku pergi sebentar Itachi. Aku bosan di rumah terus, aku mau jalan-jalan"

"Sebaiknya kau makan di rumah, tapi kalaupun tidak juga tidak apa-apa."

"Sudah seminggu aku disini tapi aku tak menemukan club yang membuatku tertarik. Apa kau tidak mau memberitahuku Itachi."

"Club saja yang kau tahu. Bukannya setiap hari kau pergi ke club saat kita ke New York."

"Memangnya aku harus kemana, yang kutahu cuma club saja yang pasti ada di setiap Negara. Bukannya begitu?"

"Di dekat sini kan nada taman kota, jalannya kan mudah. Dulu waktu kecil kita sering kesana…"

"Baiklah."

Sasuke berjalan kearah taman kota, rasanya dulu dia sering kesini. Waktu kecil. Tempatnya bahkan tidak berubah, hanya lebih rapi dan lebih banyak orang. Matanya menerawang jauh kearah langit kota Tokyo.

Langit kota Tokyo tetap indah sejak dulu, dan Sasuke selalu saja betah berlama-lama melihatnya. Bintang-bintang bertaburan disana dan sini. Meskipun kadang dia merindukan riuhnya kota New York, Tokyo membuatnya merasa damai dan nyaman.

"Lolly…! Lolly…!"

Suara itu membuat Sasuke terganggu, seorang gadis sedang berteriak-teriak. Gadis itu dia pernah melihatnya. Sedang apa dia disini, malam-malam begini berteriak begitu keras. Mungkin dia sedang mencari sesuatu. Gadis itu Hyuuga.

"Lolly, kau ada dimana"

Brukk..

"Maaf, maafkan saya… Saya sedang mencari…"

"U-ucchiha…san" lanjutnya

'Gawat, sedang apa dia disini.'

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun. Bahkan dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dia hanya menoleh sebentar. Kembali dia menatap langit, buat apa dia menanggapi gadis ini. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengenalnya.

'Aku akan pergi saja dari sini. '

"Gomenasai, Uciha-san…"

Hinata lalu pergi dari tempat itu, hatinya berdebar keras sekali. Dia menundukkan wajah malunya, wajahnya mulai merah karena menahan malu.

"Lolly,,, akhirnya, kau ketemu. Ayo kita pulang"

….

"Ahhh,… !"

Byuurrrr…

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar terganggu dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Dilihatnya dia dari kejauhan, sekarang dia mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukannya dari tadi. Si Hyuuga itu sedang mencari anjingnya. Mungkin namanya Lolly, tadi kan dia memanggilnya begitu.

"Sekarang kau sudah mendapatkannya Hyuga, pergilah dari sini. Pengganggu." Desahnya sendiri.

Tapi pemandangan selanjutnya membuat Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Gadis itu, dia terjatuh… Di kolam.

"Damn…!"

Sasuke berlari kearah Hinata. Dipandanginya gadis ini, terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang ceroboh sampai terjatuh dikolam. Padahal cahaya disini begitu terang.

"Kau ini sengaja membuatku menolongmu ya?. Bodoh."

Hinata menggeleng. Menyibakkan poninya yang basah karena air kolam.

"Ayo bangun, bajumu basah. Pakailah mantelku dulu." Sasuke melepas mantel yang dipakainya. Lalu menyodorkannya kepada Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kenapa?, kau bisa kedinginan.."

Hinata kembali menggeleng.

"Kau tidak bisu kan, jawab saja pertanyaanku." Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Aku… tidak bisa. Mana… mungkin aku memakai mantelmu. Kau bagaimana..?"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkanku, bodoh."

"Tapi… Aku benar-benar tidak bisa… Mana mungkin aku…"

"Jangan-jangan, kau ini gila ya.. Ha!"

"Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku gila. Aku baik-baik saja."

" Kau ingin membuat aku kesal!"

" Aku…"

Hinata terdiam, kenapa disaat seperti ini dia harus bertemu dengan si Uchiha ini. Kalau dia lebih lama berada bersama Uchiha Sasuke ia tida bisa membayangan bagaimana jadinya dengan kehidupannya nanti. Menerima _bulliying_ dari siswa lain sudah tentu.

"Duduklah, .."

Hinata duduk, matanya benar-benar takut melirik kearah Sasuke. Lebih baik dia menunduk saja, lagipula kenapa harus memandangnya.

"Sudahlah, pakai saja."

Sasuke memakaikan mantelnya pada Hinata. Mantelnya terlihat besar sekali saat ada di tubuh gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya, sedang apa kau disini. Membawa anjingmu jalan-jalan?."

"Ehm… Aku sedang membeli sesuatu di toko langgananku disana, kemudian tiba-tiba saja Lolly maksudku anjingku terlepas. Aku mengejarnya, lalu dia hilang ditaman."

"Kukira kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras, sudah malam begini membawa anjing jalan-jalan."

Hinata tidak ada pilihan lain selain menceritakannya. Toh, Sasuke kan yang memintanya. Semoga saja ini tidak dianggap kesalahan oleh Uchiha ini.

"Uchiha san, kau sendiri sedang apa disini...?"

"Tidak ada, lagian kenapa aku harus memberitahumu. Kita kan tidak saling kenal."

Hinata bingung, dia tidak bisa menjawabnya, dia benar-benar takut kalau ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Dia tidak mau menghadapi Gaara hanya karena permasalahan ini.

"Aku akan pulang. Terima kasih Uchiha san." Hinata segera bangkit dari duduknya

"Pergilah... Kau tidak berharap aku mengantarmu kan..."

"Tidak, tentu tidak perlu Uciha-san... Terima kasih... Aku membawa mobil. Itu mobilku disana, permisi Uciha-san "

Hinata berlari kearah mobilnya. Ia benar-benar gugup dan tak pernah menyangka ini terjadi dalam hidupnya.

'Dia bilang, dia naik mobil. Saat di sekolah penampilannya sangat sederhana, kupikir dia bukan anak orang kaya. Wajahnya selalu saja tertunduk malu, dan dia selalu saja ceroboh. Tapi sekarang dia membawa mobil.'

Saat Bentley putih Hinata melintas, Sasuke memandangnya dari kejauhan. Masih belum bisa dimengerti apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka nantinya. Semoga saja hal yang baik…

**Continues in later chap,,,**

**babyjuliet pamit dulu,,,,**

**baby minta reviewnya ya,, karena ini fic pertama baby... Pliss.**

**Terima kasih banyak...**

**Bye, bye...**


	2. Chapter 2 : I'm still

**Olaa,,, _babyjuliet_ is in the house lagi...**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** AU banget, OOC banget, TYPO(s) tetep and many more...

.

**Who You**

**Chapter 2 : ****I'm still…**

**.**

Hinata termenung diatas ranjang besarnya. Kepalanya menunduk, sesekali melihat ke atas. Terkadang menggerakkan jari-jari tangan bahkan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Hinata memandangi mantel hitam yang tergantung disudut kamarnya. Dia masih ingat, beberapa hari yang lalu pakaian itu menjadi basah karena ia memakainya. Hari ini Kaede mengantarkannya karena baru saja selesai di _drycleaning_.

'Bagus Hinata, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pakaian Sasuke itu'

Hinata masih saja memutar otaknya dan mencoba berpikir keras, apa perlu dia mengembalikannya. Tapi mana mungkin ia melakukannya di sekolah. Si Uchiha mana mungkin mau menerimanya, kalau begitu pasti ia sendiri yang akan malu. Kalau malu saja sudah sering dia alami, tapi kalau harus bertemu Gaara dan menghadapinya…

Hinata sudah terlalu takut jika ia akan melakukannya, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya ngeri.

'Tidak, tidak. Jangan di sekolah.'

Hinata kembali berpikir, bagaimana ia akan mengembalikannya. Masa iya harus pergi ke rumahnya. Jangankan tahu alamat rumahnya, nomor ponsel Sasuke saja dia tidak punya. Dan sebenarnya dia kan juga tidak harus memiliki semua itu. Uchiha Sasuke bukan temannya, dibilang kenal pun rasanya juga tidak.

'Meskipun Uchiha Sasuke itu teman Gaara, kenapa ia baik padaku. Ia tak kenal siapa aku, dan juga sebaliknya. Malah Gaara, temannya itu sering menindasku. Seharusnya ia juga berkelakuan sama, tapi…'

"_come back home…can you come back home…"_

Tiba-tiba suara ponsel Hinata membuyarkan pikirannya sendiri. Tangan kanannya pun segera meraih _smartphone_ putih miliknya.

"Hallo…"

"Hallo, Hinata-san. Sedang apa kau sekarang?"

"Kabuto-san? Aku sedang berada di rumah. Aku… tidak melakukan apapun."

"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu Hinata-san. Ku kira kau sedang jalan-jalan di liburan akhir pekan ini, biasanya gadis-gadis sering melakukannya. Mereka belanja, makan, nonton dan hal-hal lainnya."

"Aku… tidak melakukannya sekarang ini Kabuto-san. Dan mungkinkah ada keperluan penting hingga Kabuto-san meneleponku?"

"Sebenarnya sekarang ini aku sedang melengkapi tugas dari Kurenai sensei tempo hari."

"Maksudmu… tugas untuk meresensi semua data para siswa di Konoha."

"Iya benar, aku harus meng_update_ semua nomor telpon siswa termasuk nomor teleponmu. Kemarin aku lupa menanyakannya padamu jadi sekarang ini aku mengecek apa nomormu masih sama. Dan, oh ya alamat rumahmu juga tidak berubah kan?"

"Iya Kabuto-san."

"Oke baiklah. Aku sudah mendapatkan semuanya. Arigato Hinata-san…"

'Huft…'

Hinata mendesah dan meletakkan kembali smartphone miliknya, ia meraih kedua lututnya dan merangkulnya. Setidaknya pikiran tentang pakaian Sasuke terhenti sementara karena telepon dari Kabuto. Tapi sekarang dia harus memikirkannya lagi.

1 detik, 5 detik, 10 detik…

'Tunggu, sepertinya tadi Kabuto-san mengetahui nomor telepon semua murid di Konoha dan dia juga pasti tahu alamat rumah mereka semua. Jadi…'

Hinata terpikir sebuah ide. Ia segera mengambil _smartphone_nya dan mencari nomor kontak seseorang.

Kabuto…

"Hallo, Hinata-san…"

"Hallo…, Kabuto-san…"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah…?"

"Maaf meneleponmu Kabuto-san. Ehmm… sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Kau benar memiliki data semua siswa Konoha kan?"

"Iya benar, Hinata-san. Kenapa?"

Hinata berhenti sejenak, sebetulnya dia bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya pada Kabuto. Ia takut seandainya Kabuto salah paham dengan apa yang akan ditanyakannya.

"Apa boleh aku tahu tentang salah seorang teman kita…?"

"Siapa Hinata-san?"

Hinata berpikir lagi, pasti tidak apa-apa kan jika menanyakan itu saja. Tapi bagaimana cara mengatakannya ya…

"Hinata-san? Kau masih disana?"

"Iya Kabuto-san. Begini… kalau bisa aku ingin mengetahui dimana… Uchiha Sasuke tinggal, apa boleh…?

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu pada sembarang orang. Ehm… Tapi karena kau sahabatku tentu saja aku akan membagi informasinya padamu."

"Benarkah? Arigato gozaimasu…"

Hinata merasa sedikit lega.

"Apa kau mau tahu juga berapa nomor ponselnya?"

Hinata segera mengambil secarik kertas dan mencatat informasi dari Kabuto. Beruntung sekarang dia mendapatkan itu semua.

Namun sebenarnya, ada perasaan sedikit menyesal ia mendapatkan semua itu. Toh, sepertinya pun ia juga tetap tidak berani bertatap muka secara langsung dengan Uchiha.

'Mungkin sebaiknya aku tetap mengantarnya ke sekolah, janganlah… atau aku menyuruh Kakashi untuk mengembalikannya saja ya...'

"Ahh, entahlah kenapa aku jadi bingung begini."

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau ada di dalam kamar….!" Teriak Itachi sambil membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

Krakk…

"Sasuke….?"

Itachi memasuki kamar Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan ke seluruh kamar Sasuke. Ternyata adiknya itu tengah asyik bermain game kesukaannya. Pantas saja dia tidak menyahut saat Itachi memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Ada apa sih..!" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Sedang apa kau? Baru begitu saja nadamu keras sekali."

Itachi tidak pernah kesal dengan kelakuan adiknya. Ia juga tidak menyesal karena memanjakan adiknya. Memangnya kenapa, apa salah memberikan kasih sayang yang berlebih untuk adik satu-satunya. Dan juga Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang main _game_… Ada apa, kalau tidak penting cepat pergi sana!."

"Sekarang kau mau mengusir aku ha!, aku ini kakakmu tahu."

"Aku sibuk, cepat katakan."

"Main game itu saja kau bilang sibuk."

"Cepat katakan Itachi…!"

Itachi duduk diatas tempat tidur Sasuke, matanya memandang kearah Sasuke yang sedang seru bermain game.

Lalu ia pun mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah, baiklah adikku sayang… Aku akan pergi lembur di kantor malam ini. Aku pulang besok pagi, jadi kupikir aku harus memberitahumu"

"Hmm terserah,,, ada lagi?"

Itachi tersenyum.

"Apa ya… coba kupikir dulu. Minggu depan kau harus ikut denganku."

"Ikut kemana?"

"Kau pasti suka, kita akan pergi ke pesta."

"Aku malas, aku tidak akan pergi. Kau pergi saja sendiri."

"Tapi yang diundang kita berdua. Jadi kau juga harus datang. Ayolah… kau pasti suka."

Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia belum menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa ada banyak gadis cantik disana…?"

"Ohoho… Bodoh, tentu saja adikku sayang. Banyak gadis-gadis disana."

"Baiklah aku mau."

"Bingo!, memang seperti itu adikku… Oke, aku pergi dulu, lebih baik kau tidur karena ini benar-benar sudah malam."

"Ya..ya…" jawab Sasuke malas.

Sesaat kemudian Itachi keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Terdapat rona kepuasan dalam sekilas senyumnya. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali bergulat dengan game _Final Fantasy_ miliknya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Itachi, cukup mematuhinya saja kan sudah cukup.

Drrrt….drrrttt…drrrttt

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, sepertinya ada telepon masuk tapi dia masih belum menjawabnya. Tangannya terlalu sibuk memainkan tombol di PC nya. Namun ponsel itu berdering terus dan terus. Sekarang Sasuke menyerah, meskipun ia kesal karena meninggalkan permainannya ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Sial, siapa sih yang meneleponku!."

Drrrt….drrttt…drrtt….

Tut.

"Hallo. Kau siapa dan mau apa!"

"Tenang Sasuke, aku Gaara. Kenapa kau marah-marah begitu sih. Kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bagus, kemarilah"

"Kemana?"

"_The A_"

"Tempat apa itu?"

"Sebuah club, kau pasti akan senang. Masih baru sih… Tapi tempat ini pasti seleramu."

"Baiklah aku kesana…"

"Oke, aku tunggu sobat. Akan kuberitahu alamatnya padamu…"

Sasuke segera mematikan gamenya. Melepas kaos yang sebelumnya dipakai dan menggantinya dengan kaos baru berwarna merah kemudian mengambil outer sebuah jas kulit warna hitam. Merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dengan mengoleskan sedikit gel.

Sasuke menyemprotkan sedikit _parfume_ di badannya dan mengambil dompet serta kunci mobil LaFerrari Maranello miliknya.

Tap…tap…tap…

Itachi yang akan berangkat tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan melihat Sasuke turun dari kamarnya. Bukannya baru saja dia mengatakan padanya untuk segera tidur. Tapi penampilannya sekarang malah mengesankan kalau dia akan pergi keluar.

"Sasuke, kenapa rapi sekali?"

"Aku mau pergi sebentar… dengan Gaara." Sasuke tetap berjalan tanpa memperhatikan keberadaan kakaknya. Ia melangkah cepat menuruni tangga rumah mereka.

"Tunggu…tunggu…"

Itachi meraih lengan Sasuke. Sedikit tarikan dari Itachi membuat Sasuke tertahan. Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus bertatap muka dengan kakaknya.

"Ada apa lagi sih Itachi, kan aku sudah bilang aku pergi sebentar dengan Gaara. Setelah itu aku pulang."

"Baiklah, baiklah aku akan melepaskanmu… Tapi benar ya kau pergi dengan Gaara dan jangan buat kerusuhan ataupun keributan."

"Deal…!"

Itachi memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan adik satu-satunya itu. Apapun yang diminta Sasuke selalu saja dia turuti. Sejak kecil Sasuke selalu dimanja, baik oleh orang tuanya apalagi dimanja oleh kakaknya Itachi.

Apalagi sekarang orang tua mereka sudah tidak ada, setidaknya Itachi terus bekerja keras dengan perusahaan peninggalan milik orang tua mereka. Dulu perusahaan Uchiha berdiri megah di New York dan keuntungan mereka selalu saja berlipat ganda di setiap tahunnya. Sekarang setelah orang tua mereka meninggal Itachi dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menetap di Jepang. Kampung halaman mereka.

LaFerrari maranello Sasuke melesat dari garasi rumah mereka dengan lajunya yang sangat cepat lewat tepat di depan mata Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi masih terbelenggu dengan kenangan masa lalunya. Menerawang jauh di luasnya langit malam kota Tokyo.

.

.

.

.

_The A_ Club

Sasuke meletakkan supercar miliknya di tempat parkir _The A _klub. Seperti yang dikatakan Gaara, Sasuke terlihat senang dengan hanya melihat bagian luar klub ini saja. Tampilannya sangat mewah dengan perpaduan cat warna hitam dan silver di seluruh bagian dinding luarnya. Tidak terdapat banyak lampu, hanya beberapa lampu hias di bagian ujung kiri dan kanan atas. Sebuah tangga kecil yang menarik dengan ukiran di bagian pinggirnya terletak di depan pintu masuk klub ini.

Sasuke pun segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki klub malam yang berkesan klasik tapi mewah ini.

"Maaf, tanda pengenal anda tuan…?"

Seorang pria bertubuh besar dan hitam menghalangi Sasuke masuk. Sasuke mengeluarkan kartu identitas dari dalam dompet miliknya.

"Nama anda Uchiha Sasuke tuan?"

"Iya benar. Aku mencari Sabaku Gaara. Tadi dia mengundangku kemari."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Si pria yang ternyata penjaga itu masuk ke dalam klub. Beberapa saat kemudian penjaga itu kembali dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

"Anda sudah ditunggu tuan Uchiha. Silakan masuk."

Si penjaga itu membukakan pintu club untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke yang belum pernah masuk klub ini merasa kagum dengan berbagai interior yang sangat indah yang menghiasi di setiap ujungnya. Sebenarnya bentuk ruangan ini tidak besar tapi lebih memanjang dengan dihiasi banyak ornamen yang indah. Ruangan dalam klub ini lebih dominan dengan nuansa warna lampu ungu dan merah. Dindingnya terbuat dari kayu yang yang terlihat etnik dan serasi dengan jejeran sofa putih yang cukup nyaman bila digunakan untuk saling berbincang antar teman maupun pasangan.

Di sudut lainnya terdapat lantai dansa yang cukup luas. Di bagian atas terdapat lampu gantung dengan bentuk bulat yang mengeluarkan kerlap-kerlip sinarnya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan club. Di bagian tengah ada sebuah setengah lingkaran _bar table _yang unik dan kursi-kursi kecil yang berada di sekitar meja. Selain itu tengah asyik seorang bartender yang mengocok minuman yang satu dengan minuman yang lain. Di belakang bartender yang cukup tampan itu terdapat lemari yang penuh dengan berbagai macam minuman keras mulai dari minuman ringan sampai dengan minuman sekelas bir ataupun _wine_ yang memabukkan.

Mata Sasuke menjelajahi seluruh ruangan dan dia melihat Gaara sedang duduk dan meneguk minumannya di _bar table_. Langsung saja dia berjalan menuju kearah Gaara.

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah kiri Gaara.

"Oh,, hai Sasuke. Kau sudah datang."

"Iya. Gaara kau sendirian disini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh kepada Gaara.

"Tidak, aku bersama Naruto, Kiba dan Ino. Mereka ada disana."

Gaara menunjuk _dance floor_. Sasuke dan Gaara sama-sama menoleh ke lantai dansa tersebut. Disana terlihat Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang asyik berdansa dengan beberapa wanita cantik dan seksi.

"Tapi mungkin Ino sedang di toilet. Oh ya Sasuke, kau mau minum?"

"Kau mau minum apa tuan?" Tanya bartender sambil membersihkan tangannya yang basah karena ia baru saja memegang es batu yang mencair.

"Bisa kau berikan aku segelas _white Russian_?"

"_Sure_…"

Terlihat bartender tersebut sedang mencampur _vodka_ dan _liquer_ kopi. Dengan keahlian yang dimiliki, mulanya ia melemparkan dua botol tersebut keatas lalu memutarnya dan melakukannya berulang kali. Hal itu cukup membuat pengunjung _The A club _terkagum-kagum. Setelah menunjukkan kemampuannya, ia mengambil gelas dan menuangkan minuman itu kedalamnya. Kemudian ia menambahkan krim putih dan beberapa es batu. Beberapa saat setelah itu ia menyajikan minuman yang kini berwarna putih dan memiliki rasa yang manis itu kepada Sasuke.

"Silahkan… Ini minumanmu tuan…"

"Terima kasih. Bisa kau panggil saja aku Sasuke?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Namaku Izumo."

"Oke… Izumo."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kau pasti suka tempat ini. Bagaimana Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara sembil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas minuman _vodka orange_ miliknya.

"Iya lumayan."

"Aku senang kalau kau mau keluar dan bersenang-senang dengan kita semua."

"Kau sendiri tahu kan aku tidak mau bukannya aku tidak ingin."

"Aku bangga padamu karena kau tidak melupakanku sebagai sahabatmu selama kau berada di Amerika. Dulu kupikir saat kau pergi ke Amerika kau tak akan pernah kembali."

"Haha, kau menangis kan saat aku akan _take off_."

"Kau ini !, aku kan menyayangi sahabatku. Aku memang merasa sedih, tapi mana mungkin seorang Gaara menangis."

"Tapi kudengar kau menangis lebih lama di bandara Gimpo."

"Hentikan Sasuke, aku mana mungkin melakukan itu. Itu berita bohong."

"Jujur saja padaku Gaara.."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Ya, ya kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

Ha..haa..haa…

Mereka tertawa begitu lepas. Mereka suka menceritakan hal-hal yang mereka alami sejak dulu. Dulu saat mereka masih belum sebesar ini. Saat mereka suka bersepeda bersama pergi ke sekolah, saat mereka membolos karena lebih memilih memancing daripada bersekolah. Ataupun saat mencoba bermain mobil balap illegal sampai harus kabur karena dikejar-kejar oleh pihak kepolisian Tokyo.

Gaara dan Sasuke mencoba mengulang dan mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian lucu dan berkesan pada waktu mereka masih kecil dan terus saja bergurau dan bercanda padahal semua orang tahu bahwa mereka sudah mabuk.

Ino, kekasih Gaara tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Ia pun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hai Sasuke…"

"Hai, Ino." Jawab Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar kalau dia sedang mabuk.

"Kau sudah lama Sasuke?"

"Lumayanlah Ino."

"Nikmatilah minumanmu. Aku boleh pinjam Gaara sebentar?"

Gaara yang namanya disebut menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Ada apa sayang…?"

Ino pun merangkul Gaara. Sebagai seorang kekasih Ino sering bermanja-manja kepada kekasihnya. Jangankan di tempat hiburan seperti ini bahkan di sekolah pun Ino tak pernah malu untuk melakukannya.

"Sayang ayo kita berdansa. Aku rindu sekali padamu. Boleh kan Sasuke?"

"Tentu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi kau tak apa sendirian disini Sasuke? Kalau kau mau kau bisa iku bersenang-senang di lantai dansa bersama kami. Juga Naruto dan Kiba."

"Nikmati waktu kalian. Aku akan minum dulu sebentar." Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah kawan. _Enjoy tonight_…" Kata Gaara sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo Gaara sayang…"

Sepertinya isi gelas Sasuke sudah mulai habis. Ia pun menyodorkan gelasnya yang sudah hampir kosong lagi kepada Izumo.

"Bisa kau berikan aku segelas _white Russian _lagi Izumo."

"Baiklah."

Izumo akhirnya memberikan Sasuke gelasnya lagi yang kini sudah penuh dengan _white Russian _yang dingin.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang tengah bergembira dan menari-nari di bawah sana. Sebenarnya dia suka melakukannya, tapi ia memilih untuk menghabiskan gelas kedua _white Russian _miliknya.

'Tempat ini memang menyenangkan' pikirnya.

Sementara Gaara, Ino dan teman-temannya yang lain seperti Naruto dan Kiba sedang asyik menari dan Sasuke menikmati minumannya, seseorang tengah memperhatikan si tuan muda Uchiha dari jauh.

Seorang gadis.

Memang banyak gadis cantik yang datang ke klub malam ini. Tapi bukan gadis-gadis seperti itu. Gadis ini memang juga cukup cantik dan menawan. Badannya ramping dan tubuhnya tinggi. Gadis ini seperti sedang memastikan sesuatu, terkadang matanya mengerjap dan menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Mungkin gadis ini sebelumnya pernah melihat si Uchiha sebelumnya atau mungkin sudah mengenal Sasuke di masa lalu.

"Apa kau Sasuke?"

Tiba-tiba gadis itu sudah berdiri di dekat Sasuke. Tangannya memegang pundak kanan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak terkejut, menoleh saja tidak.

"Ya."

"Apa mungkin, sekarang kau sudah kembali dari New York."

"Ya."

"Sasuke, jadi kau benar Sasuke…"

Gadis itu kini menatap wajah Sasuke, sekarang kedua wajah itu saling berhadapan. Di setengah bagian dari kesadarannya Sasuke mengingat gadis yang sekarang ini ada di depannya.

Sasuke mengenalnya, samar-samar dia pun teringat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu itu.

Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya dan kembali menyeruput segelas _white Russian _di meja. Ia tak ingin menggubris gadis disebelahnya ini. Ia masih duduk santai, dan bahkan perasaanya pun juga tak ada yang berubah.

Namun, si gadis benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya ini. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali ke peraduannya. Sesuatu yang mungkin diharapkannya selama ini. Ia pun memilih untuk memulai pembicaraannya dengan tuan muda Uchiha ini.

"Boleh aku duduk disini." Kata gadis itu.

"Tentu saja, ini kan tempat umum." Jawab Sasuke sambil kembali menyeruput minumannya.

Sang gadis segera duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah kiri Sasuke dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Silahkan saja. Aku belum tahu ada peraturan di negara Jepang yang melarang warga negaranya untuk berbicara."

Gadis itu diam sejenak, sementara Sasuke menggoyangkan gelas minumannya dan sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tanda bahwa dia sudah mulai mabuk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah. Kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?"

Sasuke masih diam.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Kumohon Sasuke…"

Sasuke menatap mata gadis di depannya dan si gadis pun menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia menatap kembali mata Sasuke meskipun ada perasaan sedikit takut di hatinya.

"Tapi aku tidak… Apa ada masalah?" kata Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu Sasuke."

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia meletakkan gelasnya dan melangkah menjauhi gadis itu.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bicara denganmu, aku akan pergi. Tak apa kan kalau kau bicara sendiri nona."

Si gadis menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke dengarkan aku. Aku…"

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Sasuke datar.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal Sasuke. Kumohon…"

"Cih… Santai saja nona, memangnya kau ini kenapa…"

"Sasuke, sejujurnya aku…"

"Lepaskan aku nona. Aku mau berdansa dengan teman-temanku."

Kali ini Sasuke menampik tangan gadis itu, namun tak sengaja si gadis pun tersungkur dan jatuh.

Seseorang dari jauh melihat Sasuke dan gadis itu sedang bertengkar. Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh cukup tinggi namun tidak terlalu besar. Sepertinya si lelaki itu sudah memperhatikan kedua nya sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu, namun karena kejadian itu dia malah menghampiri mereka.

"Hei kau, berani kasar dengan perempuan Ha!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia yang duluan menggodaku." Tanya Sasuke sinis kepada lelaki itu.

Si gadis itu pun segera bangkit dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Sudahlah Nagato, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya terjatuh."

"Kau dengar itu kan, dia itu ceroboh. Siapa suruh dia menggoda ku, kalau aku tak suka ya aku menolak" kata Sasuke.

"Sialan kau!"

Bugh,,!

Lelaki yang bernama Nagato itu memukul wajah Sasuke. Sontak saja darah sedikit mengalir dari ujung bibir Sasuke.

"Shit! Wajahku jadi terluka gara-gara kau…"

"Lawan aku!" Kata lelaki itu.

"Aku malas, aku cuma ingin bersenang-senang…"

Alunan musik di klub pun menjadi terhenti karena pengunjung mulai terganggu dengan kejadian tersebut. Pengunjung yang lain merasa ketakutan dengan apa yang terjadi.

Mendengar ada kerusuhan, Gaara dan teman-temannya yang lain segera menghampiri tempat dimana Sasuke sedang bertengkar. Tanpa pikir panjang Gaara langsung memukul wajah lelaki yang diketahui bernama Nagato itu.

"Berani kau memukul wajah temanku, kurang ajar.!" kata Gaara marah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke? Kau tidak terluka kan? Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hei, Bung. Dia ini teman kami, kalau kau mengganggunya maka kau akan berurusan dengan kami." Kata Kiba membela Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri hanya diam, wajahnya pun masih tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari tempat ini. Kalau kau tidak ingin aku membunuhmu." Ucap Gaara sambil menarik kerah baju Nagato.

Tiba-tiba petugas penjaga klub mendatangi kerumunan itu dan melerai semuanya.

"Kami tidak pernah mengijinkan ada keributan di tempat ini, tuan-tuan. Sebaiknya kalian hentikan dan pergi dari tempat ini"

"Sial sekali, ayo kita pergi saja dari sini." Ucap Nagato pada perempuan disampingnya.

Lelaki yang bernama Nagato pun pergi bersama dengan teman perempuannya atau gadisnya. Entahlah. Tapi mereka sempat menatap intens Gaara, Sasuke dan kelompoknya sebelum keluar dari tempat itu.

"Sasuke, ada apa sih? Kau bilang saja padaku kalau kau ada masalah dengan seseorang. Tidak hanya Gaara saja yang jago berkelahi, tapi aku juga…" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang kembali duduk.

"Diam kau Naruto!"

"Dasar Gaara, selalu saja menyuruhku diam."

"Sepertinya aku mengenal gadis yang tadi. Bukannya dia itu…" Gaara menghentikan kalimatnya karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menyela perkataannya.

"Sudahlah, sepertinya dia datang mau merayuku…"

"Mungkin, aku tahu betul kawan. Kau sudah tidak ingat lagi kan sebenarnya dengan dia."

"Tentu saja, waktu di New York dulu wanita yang pernah jalan denganku jumlahnya bahkan tak bisa kau hitung dengan tanganmu sendiri. Gaara."

"Kau ini, masih saja belum berubah…"

"Sudahlah, kau memang tahu benar sikapku. Lebih baik kau pergi bersenang-senang lagi, karena aku mau minum saja disini."

"Oke, ayo semuanya kita hidupkan malam kita lagi."

Gaara segera meninggalkan Sasuke, ia bersama Ino dan kedua temannya kembali pergi ke lantai dansa dan meninggalkan Sasuke di tempat minum itu sendiri.

"Izumo, berikan aku minuman lagi." kata Sasuke dengan suara yang sudah mabuk berat.

"Tapi Sasuke, kupikir kau sudah sangat mabuk."

Sasuke menyibakkan rambutnya yang menutupi matanya.

"Aku ingin bersenang-senang. Ini masih belum cukup."

"Terserah kau." kata Izumo.

"Apa kau punya _absinth _?" Tanya Sasuke

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke?" Izumo meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Sangat, berikan aku satu."

"Aku akan memberikanmu segelas _absinth_."

"Tidak. Berikan aku sebotol."

Izumo mengambil sebuah botol berwarna hijau di belakangnya, kemudian ia meletakkan sebuah gelas dan botol minuman itu di meja di depan Sasuke. Botol itu memang bening, hanya isinya yang warnanya hijau. Di bagian depan botol bertuliskan _Absinth._

_Absinth _adalah sejenis minuman beralkohol yang merupakan hasil fermentasi tumbuhan Artemisia absinthium yang memiliki kadar alkohol cukup tinggi. Sasuke pernah meminumnya, tapi hanya segelas saat ia berlibur ke Peru setahun lalu.

Sasuke pun mengikuti alunan musik sambil menuangkan minumannya kedalam gelas dan terus meneguk minumannya sampai minuman dalam botol itu habis. Namun setelah itu…

"Sasuke, kau lebih baik pulang jika kau sudah ingin tidur…" kata Gaara yang sudah kembali dari lantai dansa bersama teman-temannya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Gaara pun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke tertunduk pada _bar table_.

"Sasuke, cepatlah kau pulang."

"Hei Gaara, sepertinya dia pingsan. Apa yang dia minum…?" Tanya Naruto pada Izumo.

"Itu _absinth_." jawab Izumo.

"Berapa yang dia minum?" Tanya Gaara.

"Satu, botol…" kata Izumo

"Gawat, sekarang aku harus menghubungi Itachi." kata Gaara sambil segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Itachi.

.

.

.

.

Konoha Instituta selalu ramai di pagi hari. Lalu lalang kendaraan para siswa berurutan memasuki halaman Konoha yang sangat luas. Tak sedikit siswa maupun guru yang suka mengendarai mobil untuk ke sekolah.

Mobil-mobil itu berjajar rapi dan baik. Saking banyaknya, halaman parkir Konoha itu bak _show room _mobil mewah yang memanjakan mata setiap orang yang melihatnya. Kendaraan yang rata-rata berjenis supercar itu seperti kilauan permata yang berwarna-warni diterpa matahari.

Bel pun berbunyi, tanda bahwa kelas pertama akan segera dimulai.

"Hinata, kau membawa sesuatu?" Tanya Karin pada Hinata yang membawa kotak berwarna kecokelatan di tangan kirinya.

Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya sedikit tersentak

"Ini, bukan apa-apa Karin-san… Aku akan meletakkannya di loker dulu."

"Baiklah.. tapi sebentar lagi akan masuk. Cepatlah…"

Hinata pun menuju loker untuk meletakkan barangnya, karena dia tahu itu tak akan muat jika harus diletakkan di tasnya.

Ia pun segera membuka kunci lokernya dan memasukkannya. Setelah dia selesai dia pun mengunci lokernya. Tetapi, disaat yang bersamaan Gaara dan kelompoknya sedang berjalan kearah jalan di lorong tempat loker berada.

Hinata benar-benar gugup. Kalau dia bergerak dia pasti akan mendapat masalah dengan Gaara dan teman-temannya. Ahirnya dia memutuskan untuk tetap berdiri disana.

Bugh..!

"Aww…" Hinata pun mengaduh.

"Oops,, kukira tadi kau itu patung. Ternyata manusia." kata Gaara sambil tertawa.

Hinata memegangi lututnya yang baru saja ditendang oleh Gaara dan tertuduk kesakitan. Selalu saja seperti ini, kapan si Sabaku itu ingin menindasnya pasti akan seperti ini. Dan Hinata juga akan diam serti tidak melawan apapun. Jangankan melawan, mengucapkan satu kata protes atau ekspresi ketakutan saja dia tidak berani.

'Sudah, aku akan diam saja. Memang seperti ini kan biasanya. selalu ditindas Gaara dan teman-temannya.'

"Gaara sayang…" Tiba-tiba Ino datang dan menghampiri Gaara.

"Selamat pagi Ino. Kau semakin cantik saja" kata Naruto pada Ino.

"Uhh, _shut up!. _By the Way, kurasa kalian tidak lengkap, dimana si Sasuke?" kata Ino bertanya pada Gaara.

"Mana mungkin dia masuk, kurasa dia sedang ada di rumah saat ini."

Hinata tidak sengaja mendengarkan itu. Kalau diperhatikan, memang si Uchiha itu tidak ada dalam gerombolan mereka. Mungkin benar kalau Uchiha Sasuke tidak masuk hari ini, padahal ia akan melakukan sesuatu.

Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang terasa sedikit sakit. Tapi entahlah, mungkin itu hanya rasa kecewa. Namun sekarang, dengan tidak masuknya Sasuke rencananya benar-benar berubah.

_**flashback…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N :**

_**Pertama baby mau ucapin terima kasih banget, buat yang mau mampir kemarin sekedar baca aja ato bahkan yang rela ninggalin jejak di fic "Who You" ini. **_

_**Riela nacan/ CloverLeaf Ifa-chan/ Luluk Minam Cullen/ Renita Nee-Chan/ Rhe Muliya Young/ sasuhinaontheway/ in/ hinataholic/ hinatauchiha69/ariefafelov/dll...  
**_

_**Baby bener-bener gag nyangka ternyata responnya lumayan buat debut pertama baby ini. Seneng deh...**_

_**Trus yang kedua baby mau minta maaf karena saking excitednya baby banyak typo-nya pas di chap.1, Insya Allah udah baby benerin tulisan-tulisannya yang nama dll. Tapi baby ga bisa rubah judul karena memang judulnya "Who You", kayak judul lagu kesukaan baby n baby terinspirasi dari situ story-nya. Kata "Instituta" baby ambil dari bahasa latin, hehe biar agak kerenan. Pairing-nya tetep kog Sasu-Hina, cuma prosesnya bertahap ya.. Kira-kira gitu.**_

_**Selanjutnya, ini baby uda post chap.2 sebenernya ini masih ada lanjutannya tapi karena takut kepanjangan ('tar pada bosen lagi) baby lanjutin di next chap ya...(semoga pada penasaran)**_  
_**Semoga suka n tetep baby mohon RnR ya...**_

_**babyjuliet pamit dulu... adios...**_


End file.
